


1D One-Shot(s)?

by LukesPersonalPenguin



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-26 09:31:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4999624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LukesPersonalPenguin/pseuds/LukesPersonalPenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I wrote most of these years ago and they are horrible. I can take requests, but I might not get to them.<br/>Request here on Instagram by dm:<br/>happilystalkinglarry<br/>OR<br/>drflukespersonalpenguin</p>
            </blockquote>





	1D One-Shot(s)?

Louis POV...

Why do these goddamned interviews take so fucking long? Same questions each time and there expect us to answer. I never got it, but I am so happy to hear the words, "Thanks for watching. And thank you for comin,  lads." 

I hopped up and ran out to the car that we where told by Paul. Liam looked at me, "Why'd you just run off?"

"You know I hate those interviews." I put on a high pitched girl voice, like the lady that had interviewed us, "'How do you like touring?' I fucking love it, but I fucking hate interviews." Harry chuckles and says, "We all do, mate." 

There wasn't enough seats in the car, so Niall sat in my lap. I have to admit, I do like Niall, a lot. He is just so adorable and it's hard not to love him, honestly. I didn't give Niall much thought, until he wiggled in my lap. My friend came to live and I stilled the blonde, "What are you doing, Niall?"

Niall smiled, "Sorry, I've a dance in my head." I nod and try to control my problem on the ten minute drive back to the hotel. I open the door to my room that I shared with Niall. 

I sat on the couch and Niall walked in. He smiled and 'tripped', his hand brushed my dick when he got back up. I didn't even care that my 'problem' got worse. Niall eyed it and said, "Have a problem, there Lou."

"Cause you." My cheeks burn red at what I said. Niall raises a eyebrow, "Oh?" 

I get up and say, "Yeah, a 'dance?' You 'tripped?' Right, please." I smirk and push Niall back against the wall. He gasps and looks at me. "And your gonna help me with my problem."

Niall's eyes grow wide and he whimpers. Still keeping the act, I see. I brush my lips against his and he closes the gap. Yeah, he planned it. Niall pulls away for a second and rips off both of our shirts, "Oh, Niall. Not doing that good of a job." 

I tap under Niall's bum and he wraps his legs around me. I hook my hands under his butt and carry him to my room. I throw him on the bed and pull off his pants, along with mine. Niall moans and I kiss him. 

Niall melts into the kiss and I place a hand on his hard on. He moans into my mouth and I pull off his boxers. I rap my hand around him and kiss him. Niall glares at me and says, "Oh, come on, Lou!" I smirk and pull of my own boxers and Niall groans, "Oh my fucking God, Lou."

I reach my hand up to his mouth and he sucks on my fingers. Once they we're wet enough, I pulled them out and prodded his hole. Niall whined and I slid one finger in to his tight, pink hole. Wiggling my finger in him, I suck gently at the skin of Niall's neck. 

Niall moans loudly and I push another finger in. He whimpers and I pull out. I crawl up to Niall's face and rub my dick to his lips. Niall takes me into his mouth and sucks me off. I moan loudly and Niall hums. I flick my hips forward and Niall doesn't even flinch when I touch the back of his throat. 

I pull out and sink down his body again. I rub against his hole and push in. Niall let's out a, "Jesus Fucking Christ!" I pull out and thrust back in. Niall moans and I nip at his nipple lightly. Niall clenches around me and I moan.

I look at Niall, reduced to a mumbling, moaning mess. I moan again and Niall cries out, he comes all over his chest and I groan. I sift my angle and Niall groans, "Right there, Lou, fucking Christ, there." I pound into Niall's prostate and he clentched. I moan and come deep inside of Ni. 

Niall gasps and I pull out of him. I lay next to him and say, "Thanks for helping, Ni."

"Nuuuuuuuuu..." 

I smirk and curl up into his side, falling asleep quickly.

**********

**Author's Note:**

> This was from years ago and I found it at the bottom of my drawer so I published it. Oh dear, this is horrible.


End file.
